Si seulement
by caskett71
Summary: OS. une scène du 2x24, trop court pour résumer.


une petite scène imaginée pour un concours sur FB...

* * *

><p><strong>Si seulement…. !<strong>

Une belle jeune femme blonde s'impatientait dans le taxi qui devait l'amener au 12ème rejoindre son homme. Elle avait beau dire au chauffeur d'aller plus vite mais les Dieux s'étaient ligués contre elle et son taxi se retrouvait pris dans un embouteillage dû au fait qu'on était vendredi soir et que tout le monde était pressé de partit en weekend prolongé. Alors qu'elle décidait d'abandonner le taxi pour finir à pied. Elle arriva au poste, monta à l'étage de la criminelle et se tenant devant l'ascenseur elle fixa cet homme et cette femme…..si seulement je n'étais pas arrivée en retard.

**Pendant ce temps au 12ème….**

Dans la salle de repos. Montgomery, Ryan, Espo et Lanie prenaient un pot pour « fêter » le départ de Rick. En effet il avait décidé de faire un break pendant l'été car il devait finir son livre. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle le matin même et l'équipe était triste de le voir s'en aller. C'est alors qu'arriva la détective si chère à son cœur.

- OHHHH regardez qui s'accorde une petite pause.

- Vous voyez que je ne pense pas qu'au boulot Castle.

- Tu parles, madame dort avec son arme de service sous son oreiller.

- Je sais. répondit Castle.

- Et si tu savais ou je cache mes menottes. Fit Beckett devant l'air effaré de Castle.

- Oh mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive toi ?

Beckett se pencha vers lui.

- Castle vous avez une seconde ?

- Bien sûr oui.

Et ils sortirent de la salle, Kate refermant la porte derrière elle. Il se retrouva face à une Kate hésitante, presque timide.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'on cerne facilement parce que, j'ai tendance à garder ce que je ressens pour moi mais je voulais que vous sachiez que l'année que l'on vient de passer à travailler côte à côte a vraiment été très agréable.

- Oui, pour moi aussi.

- Alors en fait ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que …

Elle se tourna et vit ses collègues agglutinés derrière la vitre sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit Rick par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart, dans un couloir peu fréquenté.

- Ce que je voulais te dire Rick, c'est que je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu partes dans les Hamptons…sans moi.

Ça y est, elle s'était confiée à lui et lui avait ouvert son cœur, ce n'était pas la grande déclaration d'amour mais c'était sa façon à elle de le faire. Pas une longue tirade, juste l'essentiel pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à lui. Il la contempla bouche bée constatant qu'elle l'avait tutoyé et devant son aveu qui le fit frissonner d'émotion, elle ouvrait enfin une brèche dans ce mur qu'elle avait érigé autour de son cœur. Il saisit sa main y déposant un baiser et l'attirant plus près de lui.

- Je ne partirais pas si tu ne viens pas avec moi. Je te l'avais proposé et j'avais vraiment envie que tu m'accompagne alors en acceptant, tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre.

Passant sa main dans le creux de ses reins, il s'approcha encore plus, son visage si près du sien, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, caressant leurs lèvres si proches. Il s'arrêta avant que la jonction se fasse. Il voulait lui laisser le choix, allait-elle reculer ou faire le dernier bout de chemin. Sans hésitation, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de son écrivain et l'embrassa si tendrement qu'un soupir de soulagement sorti d'on ne sait quelle bouche. Ils n'entendirent même pas le ding caractéristique annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur tellement ils étaient pris dans leur bulle de tendresse. Elle intensifia le baiser demandant accès à sa profondeur buccale, ce qu'il s'empressa d'accepter pour permettre à leurs langues de se trouver, enfin dirons-nous. À bout de souffle ils séparèrent leurs lèvres mais restaient front contre front, se souriant comme deux ados après leur premier baiser.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'accompagne dans les Hamptons ?

- Ca veut dire que je t'aime idiot !

Sur ces mots c'est lui qui s'empara de ses lèvres pour un doux baiser puis en les picorant entre chaques mots il lui dit.

- Moi ... ... .aussi. yeux ... ... ..t'aime .. Katherine ... ..Beckett.

Heureuse de s'être enfin laissé aller à ses sentiments, elle le prit par la main et l'emmena vers son bureau pour prendre sa veste. En passant devant la salle de repos ou ses collègues étaient toujours attablés, elle leur fit un grand sourire. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et se collèrent derrière la vitre. Voyant que l'écrivain et sa muse se tenaient fermement la main, ils les applaudirent et crièrent leur joie. Nos amoureux se retournèrent et Rick s'autorisa à la prendre par la taille pour l'embrasser furtivement, il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise devant ses amis donc ne fit pas durer le plaisir, ils auraient bien le temps pour ça plus tard. Ils partirent en direction de l'ascenseur et quand les portes se refermèrent, elle vint se blottir contre son torse qu'elle rêvait de découvrir plus en détail.

- A quelle heure part-on pour les Hamptons ?

Rick resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

- Dès que tu auras fait ton sac, le mien est déjà dans la voiture.

- Alors on peut partir tout de suite, j'ai toujours un sac avec des affaires de rechange dans ma voiture.

Devant sa mine surprise elle rajouta sur un ton aguicheur.

- De toute façon je pense que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'habits ce weekend.

Elle finit sa phrase en ajoutant un clin d'œil provocateur.

Sur la route à bord d'une belle Mercedes grise un tout nouveau couple se lançait sur le chemin du bonheur partagé.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>


End file.
